


Youth

by galavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, ill add more tags later on, terrys deads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galavich/pseuds/galavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey are friends, but could it be more?





	

Ian put his back pack on ready for his first day of year 6.  
"You ok? Sweet cakes." Fiona said in her calming, motherly voice  
All Ian could do was smile and nod.  
After their drunken father, Frank, pulled another shenanigan in their old town making them appear more of a disgrace, Even if that was possible. Fiona decided to use the rest of the squirrel fund and move half way across the country never to see him again. This was a difficult move, seeing as there are 5 of them, But with help from Fiona's, 'rich,' current boyfriend it was a fairly simple move.  
Eager to start and in search of new friends, he set off. Although Ian wasn't the best looking, with his red curly mop of hair on his head and his pale, alien like skin, clustered with freckles, he was determined. Walking into the school gates his heartbeat began to speed up, new school, new start.

Mickey Milkovich, thug, well as thug as you can get at age 13 whilst being a mummy's boy. After his abusive father died when he was eight Mickey's mother packed up him and his siblings in search of a new beginning.  
His mother came up to him, wiping his breakfast off the side of his mouth with her hand. She turned to him and spoke.  
"Make a good impression, you're in year 7 now you need to act mature ." Before going off in her uniform for work, leaving Mickey to walk to school with his sister, Mandy who was starting year 6 to school.  
He walked confidently, Mandy in tow, into the school gates trying to conceal his fear with a tough ego.  
As he walked down the path a small, skinny redhead bumped into him.  
"Watch where you're going." Mickey growled. The redhead looked up in fright, maintaining eye contact with him .  
Mickey broke the gaze and glanced at Mandy to notice her staring at the redhead contently.  
"I'm Mandy." She quickly interrupted.  
"I--mm.... I-an." He replied still staring at Mickey.  
"You're my new best friend' Mandy said enthusiastically. Ian gulped and nodded in reply.  
“Whatever twerp” Mickey said before walking off.  
Fuck that stupid redhead he thought.

 

\----------------------------------------

1 year later

Mickey was sitting on the couch eating pizza bagels, playing video games, when he heard the old rickety front door open and from around the corner was a flash of red hair. Ian and Mandy have been friends for about a year now and after a while Ian became comfortable around Mickey and although he would never admit it, Mickey has grown fond of the kid.  
"Hi, Mick". Ian said in his cheerful voice.  
Mickey just grunted in response. Before Ian got a chance to speak, Mandy emerged from her bedroom.  
"Sorry Ian, Dean asked me if i wanted to catch a movie with him, I totally forgot you were coming over." she said sounding deflated.  
"Oh, thats fine i'll just stay here with Mick, Fiona's out with our neighbour for the night." Mickey rolled his eyes in reponse.  
15 miutes later Mandy was gone and it was just Ian and Mickey on the couch.  
Mickey broke the silence. "Do you want a beer?"  
"Uh, sure." They both cracked open the can, before they knew it they had downed 5 beers and were having an easy conversation about whatever was relevant.  
"Looks like Mandy isn't coming home anything soon." Mickey said with a slight giggle at the end, shit he must be really drunk.  
"Yeah it looks that way. Well, i should get going its getting pretty late and i'm pretty fucking tired." Ian slurred.  
"Nah, man it's fine, just stay here tonight, can't have you creeping in the darkness at 1am who knows what monsters could be out there." Mickey said again with a giggle, shit there he goes again with the giggling.  
"Thanks, I'll just crash on the couch." Ian said.  
"Nah man, don't be stupid, its fine come sleep with me in my bed. Can't have you developing back problems from the couch, and blameing it on me." Mickey replied.

What the fuck was he doing inviting his sisters friend to sleep with him, what was he thinking? Mickey thought

They both stripped down to their boxers and layed under the thin scratchy sheets facing each other.  
"Shit, i'm really drunk" Ian slurred, Mickey groaned in response.  
"Hey Mickey, Can i ask you a question?" Ian didn't wait for Mickey to respond "This is really embarrasing, but i'm buzzed so i'll ask anyway....... Do you ever wake up with stickey stuff between your legs?'  
Mickey started laughing so hard it hurt, "Thats called a wet dream my friend." Mickey replied.  
"Oh" Ian said suddenly everything clueing together.  
"I think i'm gay." Ian said breaking the silence, there was no response and suddenly Ian's heart rate speed up.

"Only one way to find out." Mickey said and broke the distance touching his lips to Ian's.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic :)  
> kudos and comments will be appreciated!  
> this chapter is a bit short but I've been doing my assignments and and i'm tired


End file.
